1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to assemblies of memory card connectors, particularly to a guiding and protecting housing mounted on the backpanel of the computer case for incorporating the inside memory card connector.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards were popularly used in the computer industry in the recent years. Generally, there are two ways to use such memory card with the computer set. The one is of a simple type which allows for directly manually inserting or withdrawing the memory card into or out of the inside corresponding memory card connector. The other one is of a lever-associated type which allows for withdrawing the inserted memory card by pressing down an ejector bottom beside. The former can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,817, 5,176,523, 5,234,351, 5,288,247, 5,290,174, 5,297,966, 5,308,251 and 5,315,478, and the latter can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,200, 4,843,221, 4,592,161, 5,011,420, 5,026,296, 5,033,972, 5,051,101, 5,139,435, 5,145,389, 5,149,276, 5,152,697, 5,161,989, 5,197,894, 5,286,214, 5,299,946 and 5,304,070.
Frankly speaking, the latter might be more convenient than the former for the user when the memory card is intended to be withdrawn out of the memory card connector due to the additional ejection mechanism. However, such ejection lever sometimes is not reliable enough and becomes out-of-order after multiple repeated use, so that the inserted memory card may be stuck inside the corresponding connector. To prevent this situation, the ejection type memory card connector, which is installed inside the backpanel of the computer case, has a less length in the lengthwise direction of the insertion of the memory card with regard to the inserted memory card so that the rear portion of the memory card will protrude out of the backpanel of the computer case, as shown in FIG. 1, which allows directly manually grasping the rear portion of the memory card to withdraw the inserted memory card 100 out of the corresponding connector in the computer case under such out-of-order situation. It can be seen that most former type, i.e., no ejection mechanism type, memory card connectors also includes this feature for facilitating their operation. A disadvantage which may be found in this situation, is that such exposed rear portion of the inserted memory card may be incautiously hit by some unexpected matters, and thus the deflection of the card and/or the transferred forces often cause some damages of interconnection between the memory card and the corresponding memory card connector.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an additional housing which can not only protect the protruding rear portion of the memory card from external hit, but also guide insertion of the memory card into the rail of the inside memory card connector.